


reality dreams

by literallynoone



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dreams, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallynoone/pseuds/literallynoone
Summary: "En aquel sueño, Minho no estaba solo y su sonrisa no estaba teñida de un débil sentimiento de tristeza. Estaban juntos y las gaviotas graznaban a lo lejos. El cielo era violeta, el sol ya casi no calentaba sus espaldas y… y sus manos estaban entrelazadas, ya no había secretos entre ellos."
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	reality dreams

—He soñado contigo.

Jisung torció la cabeza hacia un lado, dejando las fórmulas abandonadas en aquel trozo de papel y posando toda su atención en Minho. El moreno sonrió y se acomodó la bata blanca, estirando la espalda que había tenido encorvada mientras escribía.

—Ah, ¿sí? —se colocó bien las gafas de laboratorio con un dedo y tamborileó el lápiz sobre la libreta—. ¿Y qué has soñado?

Minho, que desde que había confesado tales declaraciones no había despegado los ojos del microscopio, se encogió de hombros y apuntó, casi a ciegas, un número en su propia libreta: el número concreto de bacterias contadas en aquel campo.

—No lo recuerdo, pero sé que he soñado contigo.

Apartó la vista de la muestra y le dedicó una mirada divertida a su amigo. 

—¿En serio? ¿No recuerdas nada?

No, en realidad sí lo recordaba. Su sonrisa flaqueó un instante y se maldijo por exponerse de aquella forma. Algo avergonzado por su propia mente, carraspeó y volvió su vista hacia las bacterias que esperaban ser numeradas. Movió el foco, buscó un nuevo campo y suspiró. 

—Creo… creo que estábamos… en una playa.

Estaban en aquella playa en la que Minho los había imaginado tantas veces, la playa en la que había pasado sus dos últimos y más solitarios veranos. Solo ante las puestas de sol, mirando la pantalla de su teléfono móvil con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara. Suspirando por tener a Jisung tan cerca pero tan lejos.

En aquel sueño, Minho no estaba solo y su sonrisa no estaba teñida de un débil sentimiento de tristeza. Estaban juntos y las gaviotas graznaban a lo lejos. El cielo era violeta, el sol ya casi no calentaba sus espaldas y… y sus manos estaban entrelazadas, ya no había secretos entre ellos.

—Y nosotros… estabas hablando de algo importante. Estábamos… felices, calmados y tú… sonreías mucho —Minho tragó saliva y, aunque el silencio de Jisung le escandalizó, siguió hablando—. O-o al menos eso creo.

—¿De qué estaba hablando? —Jisung habló flojito, como intentando que aquella pregunta no la sintieran más que ellos, intrigado y, por algún motivo, con el corazón acelerado.

Pero la pregunta no pudo ser contestada. Y tal vez, aunque el profesor no los hubiera interrumpido, Minho no hubiera tenido el coraje de decir la verdad. Al menos no allí, en un laboratorio rodeados de gente, pipetas y placas de Petri.

Aquella conversación pareció ser olvidada durante lo que duraron las prácticas y parte de la tarde, incluso cuando ambos chicos decidieron ir a dar un paseo por el jardín botánico. Era algo común en ellos, desde que la botánica y la identificación de plantas había llegado a sus vidas en forma de asignatura inoportuna, tanto Minho como Jisung le habían encontrado el gusto a eso de pasear en silencio por los jardines prácticamente desiertos de aquel lugar. Al principio no había sido más que supervivencia, pero había acabado siendo una costumbre casi necesaria en sus vidas.

Jisung miró de reojo al distraído Minho, que algo curioso miraba hacia una flor blanca y enorme que salía de un largo y algo delgaducho tayo verde. Algunas hebras negras caían sobre sus ojos, pero no le molestaban. Tenía las manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su sudadera azul marino y la mochila negra cargada tan solo sobre uno de sus hombros. Parecía un crío de veinte años, sensible, divertido y tímido, inofensivo y sincero, de convicciones firmes, inteligente y lo suficientemente ambicioso, humilde, curioso y soñador. Era la persona más compleja que Jisung había conocido en toda su vida. A veces temía no conocerlo del todo, estar equivocado, despertar una mañana y darse cuenta de que en realidad no sabía absolutamente nada de él.

—Tu película favorita continúa siendo la de aquel niño que grabaron mientras crecía, ¿verdad?

—¿Uhm? —Minho se giró hacia Jisung, que sin que él se diera cuenta había detenido sus pasos. Dio media vuelta y lo encaró, dejando de lado aquella preciosa flor que nunca antes había visto—. ¿Boyhood?

—Sí, esa —el moreno asintió. Metió también las manos en los bolsillos de su chupa de cuero negra y miró directamente a los ojos a Minho—. Sigue siendo tu película favorita.

—Sí, claro —Minho sonrió algo extrañado por la seriedad en la voz de su amigo. Era algo que no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar en él—. ¿Por qué…?

—Si algún día dejara de serlo, me lo dirías, ¿verdad?

Minho quiso no hacer caso de aquella extraña desesperación que notó inesperadamente. Dio unos pasos hacia su amigo, mantuvo la sonrisa en sus labios y torció el gesto, algo enternecido.

—Claro que sí, Jisung, eres mi mejor amigo.

El corazón del chico empezó a palpitar con rapidez. Las farolas se encendieron en ese momento y Jisung tragó con fuerza. Su mejor amigo, claro, él era su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dije en la playa? En tu sueño —preguntó.

Minho dio un leve paso hacia atrás, inevitablemente enrojeció y deseó que la tenue luz de las farolas ocultara sus mejillas. Agachó la cabeza y suspiró. Pateó el suelo y apretó los puños, buscando la forma de decir unas palabras que en realidad no quería decir en voz alta.

—No lo recuerdo del todo, pero tal vez hablabas de amor, de alguien de quien te habías enamorado, tal vez me explicabas lo maravilloso que había sido conocer esa persona y de lo feliz que te hacía estar a su lado.

Jisung tragó saliva y, titubeando, dio un paso al frente.

—Pero a mi lado solo te tenía a ti, ¿no? —murmuró, y Minho, aunque luchó con todas sus fuerzas, acabó perdiendo la batalla. Desvió la mirada, de repente costaba respirar y las manos le sudaban.

—Sí. Por eso ha sido tan solo un sueño.

Y, aunque algo en el interior de Jisung quiso rebatirle aquella afirmación a Minho, no lo hizo; ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para aquello. Aunque lo sintieran, aunque en parte fuera un secreto a gritos.

***

Minho despertó de repente. De nuevo aquel sueño, de nuevo aquella estúpida decepción le absorbía en cuanto habría los ojos, en cuanto la alarma empezaba a sonar. A su lado, Jisung le observaba con una leve sonrisa sin que él lo notara.

Habían dormido en casa del moreno porque, de nuevo, los padres de Minho habían decidido no dejar vivir tranquilo a su único hijo. Jisung tenía una gran cama y Minho nunca había desaprovechado oportunidades como aquella.

—Te has despertado asustado, ¿una pesadilla?

Fue entonces cuando el pelinegro giró la cabeza hacia su amigo y suspiró, dejando caer la espalda de nuevo en el colchón. De nuevo, había sido pillado.

—Al principio no, pero está empezando a serlo —Jisung no dijo nada y Minho continuó mirando al techo. Tragó saliva, sentía la mirada de su amigo clavada en cada una de las partes de su cuerpo—. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierto?

—Un poco, pero es sábado y estoy a gusto en la cama —respondió. Estiró las piernas y, casi sin querer, frotó débilmente las de su amigo—. Te olvidaste de desactivar la alarma. Duerme un poco más si quieres, es temprano.

Minho sintió aquellas palabras como si fueran una caricia tierna. Jisung no era frío, pero pocas veces mostraba su afecto con palabras. Sonrió y giró la cabeza hacia él.

Estaban más cerca de lo que había imaginado y, asustado por sus propios instintos, tragó saliva. Desde aquella tarde en el jardín botánico, hacía ya varias semanas, Minho sentía que algo se estaba cociendo a fuego lento entre los dos. A veces se decía que eran tan solo imaginaciones suyas, que Jisung simplemente estaba siendo más cariñoso con él por todo lo que le estaba pasando en casa, pero en otras ocasiones, como en aquella, la esperanza renacía en él como un fénix de sus cenizas.

—¿Te gusta verme dormir? —se aventuró, divertido, pícaro. Jisung alzó las cejas y volvió a mover las piernas, volvieron a rozarse, volvió a sonreír—. ¿Qué clase de pervertido tengo como amigo?

—La verdad es que estás muy mono mientras duermes —y Jisung levantó una mano y paseó su dedo índice por el puente de la nariz de Minho, tranquilo, calmado—. Arrugas el entrecejo, aquí —empezó a bajar de nuevo, la punta de la nariz, el labio superior, el inferior que fue arrastrado débilmente hacia abajo, y entonces, se detuvo ahí—, entreabres los labios un poco —Minho los entreabrió como si aquellas dulces palabras hubieran sido órdenes. Jisung bajó a su barbilla y paseó el pulgar con suavidad sobre aquel labio que estaba a punto de empezar a temblar— y a veces hablas.

Minho suspiró, acongojado, nervioso, y cerró los ojos porque tener los de su amigo tan fijos en él de aquella forma le estaba empezando a calentar la piel a demasiados niveles.

Jisung estaba asustado, desorbitado, pero más seguro que nunca de que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. Inclinó la cabeza hasta que unió sus frentes y llevó su mano hasta la nuca de su amigo. Enredó sus piernas y sintió aliviado como Minho posaba tímidamente una mano sobre sus caderas, permitiendo así la máxima proximidad.

—Llevas varias noches diciendo mi nombre —susurró. Él también tenía los ojos cerrados, sintió como Minho removía su cabeza, rozando las puntas de sus narices, expuesto, nervioso—. ¿Consideras una pesadilla el soñar conmigo?

Minho negó levemente y dejó que Jisung apretara más el agarre sobre su nuca, permitió que el moreno enredara su pelo entre sus dedos.

—Es solo un sueño —murmuró Minho—, pero lo que siento en él me hace feliz. Y cuando despierto… todo se acaba. La pesadilla empieza cuando abro los ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Minho?

Todo, lo quería todo, absolutamente todo…

—Todo lo que estés dispuesto a compartir conmigo.

Jisung afianzó su agarre, torció un poco la cabeza y se irguió sobre Minho. Dejó, descaradamente, que sus labios se rozaran con los de su amigo, y no pudo negar que, cuando el pelinegro soltó un suspiro, su sonrisa se ensanchó al máximo.

—Quiero besarte. Así que abre los ojos y observa a tu peor pesadilla desvanecerse.

Lo hizo. Abrió los ojos y le miró. Jisung estaba colorado, nervioso, dando el paso que él jamás se hubiera atrevido a dar. Entonces todo se le antojó sencillo. Estar allí, mirarle a los ojos y confesarlo todo como el criminal que era.

—Yo también quiero besarte, Jisung, lo quiero tanto y tengo tanto miedo que ni siquiera me he atrevido a hacerlo en sueños.

—Pues hazlo ahora. No me tengas miedo, Minho.

Se miraron. Minho subió su mano por su pecho, acarició su cuello, hundió los dedos en su pelo y observó maravillado como la serenidad de Jisung flaqueaba con cada caricia. Ambos estaban tan nerviosos.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

Minho acabó de acortar la distancia. Le besó, un leve roce al principio y, entonces, entreabrió los labios y apretó más. Jisung le dejó pasar al instante, pero no fue invasivo. Cotilleó despacio como el chico curioso y gentil que era. Sus cuerpos se inclinaron casi sin darse cuenta, Jisung acabó prácticamente encima suya, pero ninguno de los dos entró en pánico cuando la necesidad de besarse en otras partes les ganó el juego.

Jisung hizo caso a sus instintos y abandonó los labios de Minho tan solo para darle atención al su cálido y suave cuello. Besó, chupó y lamió. Una camiseta fue sacada y Jisung continuó bajando, se rozaron sin querer y, aunque tenían miedo, dejaron que todos sus jadeos salieran sin vergüenza de sus labios.

—Si sigues, yo… —Minho gimió flojito—. Es demasiado.

—¿Pero quieres que pare?

—No.

Jisung alzó la cabeza y le miró. Minho estaba rojo, con la mirada vidriosa y con el pelo hecho un auténtico caos. Él debía estar igual, o peor. Aquellos hombres, aquellas mujeres con los que había estado. Nunca nada había tenido tanto sentido como lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, nada le había alegrado tanto como aquella mirada inocente en los ojos de su amigo, nada le había vuelto tan loco como la certeza se saber a quién había amado siempre en realidad.

—¿Cómo he podido tardar tanto en darme cuenta? —susurró.

Y Minho le mantuvo la mirada con una sonrisa y se puso a llorar, porque aquello no era un sueño. Porque en aquel momento estaban en aquella playa, con la puesta de sol volviendo el cielo violeta, con las gaviotas graznando y sin secretos entre ellos. Jisung le miraba y era capaz de sentir el recuerdo reciente de sus labios por todo su cuerpo.

Y se había dado cuenta. Y estaba despierto.

Aquello ya no era un sueño.

_02/12/2019_

_Noone_


End file.
